


We know where we belong

by HaylorShipper



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, a bit of angst, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylorShipper/pseuds/HaylorShipper
Summary: Written for prompt "Will we ever learn? We’ve been here before...it’s just what we know" (Sign of the Times, Harry Styles). Hope it's alright.





	We know where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> My first work to the collection. Hope you enjoy it! English is not my first language

Okay, you've got this, Harry thought to himself as he buttoned up his shirt. Not his first interview and definitely not the last one. But this was different, his second album was coming out soon and he was in a secret relationship. that he had to hide from the public eye. He didn't even know why.

"So Harry, tell me something about these." Behind Graham appeared photos of him and Nick from the night before. It was their thirtieth date. Not that Harry was counting. They were both drunk but Nick’s hand supported Harry, resting on his back and guiding him through the sea of paparazzi. The same hand got him off in the car later as Harry’s driver pretended not to see anything. Harry sent him some flowers in the morning. The same hand rubbed his back as he vomited on 4 a.m. But no one had to know.

"You know, just two mates out and about.' Lie, lie, lie. It felt like before. They were hiding, as if it wasn't the thing that broke them then. "You know, always good to have a night out, a break." Harry smiled. It probably didn't even look believable. But it still made Graham drop the subject. So mission accomplished, at least for today.

"Your new album is coming out soon," Graham said. Harry was grateful for the neutral topic. "And we all heard your single, which by the way is outstanding. I didn't think anything could beat Sign of the Times, but you managed, well done." 

"Thank you so much." Harry was very proud, his single got excellent reviews but he only really cared about one. His song was about the man waiting for him in his living room right now probably watching this interview.

"It's about coming back to lost lover, right?" Graham continued. 

"Right." Harry had an idea about where this interview was going. 

"Is it about anybody in particular? All of your fans would like to know, since the song sounds very personal." 

"No, it's just the idea I had. Not all songs are personal, you know. When you have an idea you just go with it," Harry said. 

Harry’s PR had made him memorise the answer. Just in case.

___

Harry was woken up by a dog licking his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Nick leaning on the door frame of his bedroom door. He looked very soft in his glasses and a bit too big sweater. "Honey, I'm home," he said with a fond expression. "And so are the dogs." Nick laughed at the face Harry made when Stinky joined Pig in her mission of making Harry's face gross. "Come on guys, give the pop star some space. He’s too cool for us now, with his number one single and everything."

"Never too cool for you." Harry pulled Nick into a kiss that was too long to be considered an innocent one. When they finally broke apart, Nick scrunched his nose. 

"Morning breath, go sort that out and I'll go make breakfast." He kissed Harry one last time and followed the dogs downstairs.

When Harry got down he stopped for a moment to appreciate Nick treating Harry's kitchen as his own. It made Harry think about how would their life look if they lived together. It wasn't as if they didn't spent every possible moment together, but it would be nice to have a place to call theirs. Harry hoped that it would happen sooner than later, but right now he was pretty content with their situation.

"Need any help?'' Harry asked.

Nick must have seen him because he didn't even flinch at the sound of Harry's voice. "No, just need you to sit down." Nick smiled and pointed to the small kitchen table. Harry did as he was told and bent down to scratch Pig that was now pawing at his leg. Probably wanted to be fed again, but all he could do was pet her. 

"She isn't very happy with her diet, I see." 

"No, keeps begging for food. "Not really my fault she is a vacuum cleaner in a dog’s body." Nick gave Harry his tea. It was clearly a joke but Pig glared at him as if she understood them perfectly. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she did. Pig was a smart dog. 

"Not sure she's happy with that answer." Harry laughed and pointed at Pig’s expression. Nick just shrugged and sat down. 

"We need to talk love." Nick looked serious. Oh no. Harry hoped he wasn't breaking up with him. He wouldn't be able to survive that again. He hadn't loved anybody nearly as much as he loved Nick. "There were paps outside." Nick winced because they both hated the media coverage. Although Harry was relieved that they weren't breaking things off, it wasn't good news either. Harry wasn't out publicly yet, nor was he close to it. 

"Maybe there won't be a lot of coverage." Harry knew it was a lie, and so did Nick. 

"Oh yeah, me coming here straight after work with dogs and groceries won't get a lot of people talking! Sure thing Harold. It going to beall over the papers again. And you don't want to come out." There was a pause and Nick seemed to collect himself. "I know it's scary, and not your fault, but let's not pretend it's nothing love. There are gonna be even more rumours than before." Another pause. Harry knew Nick was right. "Let's learn from our mistakes. I don't want to lose you." Nick sounded so fearful. 

Harry shook his head. "Me neither. It won't happen." He didn't know how to make Nick believe him. It's not like he hadn't said exactly the same words last time. Something had to change.

___

_Is Nick Grimshaw using Styles for fame? More on page 22_

Harry hated going shopping these days. All he could see were the article titles. All of them rude, but not to Harry, to Nick, which was even less bearable than if it was about him. None of them said anything positive. And today he needed that. He planned a surprise dinner, something just for them.

_Alexa, two hours okay?_

_Sure hon, just do what you have to ;)_

Alexa was supposed to keep Nick busy while Harry cooked dinner. Harry could now feel the excitement in the tips of his fingers. He would try his best to have the most amazing evening. He had to make sure Nick wouldn't forget it either. 

After paying he left shop thankfully unnoticed.

______

Harry was almost ready with his roast when he felt two hands sneaking around his waist. He hummed in surprise. "Didn't hear you come in"

"Without the dogs I'm quiet," Nick said, hooking his chin over Harry’s shoulder. 

"Not true." Harry smirked when Nick made an offended noise.

"Anyway what are you making?" 

Harry’s cheeks heated.. "It was meant to be a surprise, but clearly now it's not." Harry moved to wash his hands, Nick close behind him. 

"Well it was surprising to see you like this. Don't beat yourself up, I still love it," Nick said. 

Harry turned so he was facing Nick. "Even though it's not finished?”

"Even though it's not finished," Nick repeated. He kissed Harry before he stopped and scrunched his face. "Did you just dry your hands on my t-shirt Harold?" Harry made and innocent face and moved to check the oven. "God help me with this pop star" Nick muttered to himself, but he looked rather fond.

Later, they finished eating and sat on the couch in fuzzy socks d with cups of tea in hands, Harry basically lying on top of Nick.

"Not that I'm complaining but is there any particular reason for today's dinner?"Nick asked.

"No... well yes." Harry propped himself up to look at Nick. "I wanted to make you feel better, because of all this crap the papers say about you. Didn't want to risk distancing myself like before. Did it work?" 

"Oh, love today was lovely, but you're one hundred percent worth everything, trust me." 

Harry just smiled and lay down again, completely at ease with Nick breathing in his hair.

___

After his meeting Harry stretched out on the sofa and just stared at the ceiling. He felt light like never before. Free. He could also feel the anxiety creeping up on him. But it all would be worth it.

"You're scaring me a bit. Been lying like that for way too long to be considered sane." Nick moved Harry's legs so he could sit on the sofa and put them on his lap. "Tell uncle Nick about your problems." 

"Gross, no." Harry laughed and kicked Nick.

Nick grinned. "Fine, but what's bugging you?"

"I’m going to come out. Talked to the PR people today." Harry started talking very fast. "I know I'm basically in a glass closet and it's ok now and people will be alright with it and I love you and-" Nick interrupted him with a kiss. When he sat back his eyes were soft and a bit teary. 

"Proud of you, Haz. And happy. So, so happy." He took Harry's hand in his. "You have every right to be scared. And I won't tell you everyone will be nice. I won't lie. But I will be here for you all the time. Promise." Nick moved even closer. "So, so proud." After every word there was a kiss and Harry giggled. He felt more relieved now that Nick was here. It would all be good.

Later during the day he told his mum and Gemma. Than his old band mates. Everybody was so happy for him. During the phone calls Nick looked at him proudly. Harry laughed and pushed him lightly saying that he was already out to these people. Nick protested and said that it was just as important. When Harry announced the news to the dogs, Nick called him an idiot but kissed him nonetheless. When Harry gave an interview, Nick held his hand.

I wasn't always easy but Nick, just being there, made it a lot better.

___

It was Harry's morning ritual to listen to the Breakfast show while he got ready for his yoga session. Today there was a call from somebody named Sarah. "You make me sick."

"Why's that love?" Nick asked, clearly thinking it was a joke. 

"You turned Harry into a fag, you-" then she was cut off but it was clear what she wanted to say. 

Harry felt sick. "Now time for some music" Nick said, his voice shaky.

Harry tried to call, but Nick just texted "It's fine" and didn't pick up his phone. To say Harry was stressed was an understatement of the year. The show went on, but Nick didn't sound as cheerful as before.

___

It was the afternoon and Harry paced in the flat when he heard the lock turning. As soon as he saw Nick he hugged him and happily noticed that his boyfriend didn't push him away.

"It's okay Harry" Nick said as they parted, but it clearly wasn't. Nick's eyes were red. "I just didn't expect anyone to call the show. Should have, probably." He laughed bitterly as he moved to pet Stinky. "But it's not your fault." 

"Nick..."

"I'm sorry." Nick said at the same time. "It's not your fault and never, never, never think it is." 

“I know.” Harry held Nick's hands."I love you and they can suck it." 

Nick made a pitiful sound. "Oh love, come here." 

Harry pulled Nick onto the sofa. "Today we’ll watch crap telly. It's the rules. No phone, just us and some people on TV. Sound good?" 

"Sounds perfect,” Nick said and smiled for the first time since the morning.

___

"How are you?" Aimee asked Nick some months later. They were all gathered together at Harry and Nick's. They didn't even know when Harry's house became theirs, just how they didn't notice the media speculating about their future wedding. That had happened earlier in the year. Just close friends and family. Everyone cried and Pig carried the rings. But that's a story for another day. They had yet to make an official announcement,but the world could wait.

Currently Harry was asleep with his head on Nick's lap snoring softly, but nobody minded. "Never been better," Nick said.

He had never answered that question so quickly before and for the first time, he wasn't lying.


End file.
